musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mariah Carey
Mariah Carey ' est une chanteuse et actrice américaine. Elle connaît le succès durant les années 90 grâce à sa voix et est donc cataloguée comme une ''Diva. Biographie Mariah Carey est née d'un père d'origine afro-vénézuélienne, Alfred Roy Carey, et d'une mère d'origine irlandaise, Patricia Hickey, professeur de chant et chanteuse d'opéra. Elle a une sœur aînée, Alison et un frère aîné, Morgan. La petite fille eut une enfance difficile où elle doit faire face au racisme entre son père et la communauté blanche de son quartier. De ce fait, ses parents divorceront et elle passera son enfance loin de son frère et de sa sœur, avec sa mère. Elle se passionnera très tôt à la musique en écoutant des chanteurs de soul comme Aretha Franklin et Billie Holliday et en faisant quelques scènes. À l'adolescence, elle composa ses premières chansons et prit des cours de musique. Après le lycée, elle fit quelques boulots à New-York et deviendra plus tard choriste. Découverte par le président d'une grande maison de disques(Sony) Tommy Mottola, Mariah décrochera alors un contrat de 10 albums en 1990. En 1997, après son divorce avec Tommy Mottola qui dirigeait toute sa carrière jusqu'alors, Mariah arrive enfin à imposer ses choix musicaux, ce qui explique des titres plus Rn'b que ses premiers singles. Discographie '''Mariah Carey (1990) right|200px #Vision of Love #There's Got to Be a Way #I Don't Wanna Cry #Someday #Vanishing #All in Your Mind #Alone in Love #You Need Me #Sent from Up Above #Prisoner #Love Takes Time 'Emotions (1991)' right|200px #Emotions #And You Don't Remember #Can't Let Go #Make it Happen #If it's Over #You're So Cold #So Blessed #To Be Around You #Till The End of Time #The Wind 'Music Box (1993)' right|200px #Dreamlover #Hero #Anytime You Need A Friend #Music Box #Not That I Know #Never Forget You #Without You #Just To Hold You Once Again #I've Been Thinking About You #All I've Ever Wanted #Everything Fades Away (Bonus) 'Merry Christmas (1994)' right|200px #Silent Night #All I Want For Christmas Is You #Oh Holy Night #Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) #Miss You Most (at Christmas Time) #Joy to the World #Jesus Born on This Day #Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town #Hark! The Herald Angels Sing / Gloria In Excelsis Deo #Jesus Oh What a Wonderful Child #God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen 'Daydream (1995)' right|200px #Fantasy #Underneath the Stars #One Sweet Day (avec Boyz II Men) #Open Arms #Always Be My Baby #I Am Free #When I Saw You #Long Ago #Melt Away #Forever #Daydream Interlude (Fantasy Sweet Dub Mix) #Looking In #Fantasy (Def Club Mix) #El Amor Que Soñé 'Butterfly (1997)' right|200px #Honey #Butterfly #My All #The Roof (Back In Time) #Fourth of July #Breakdown (avec Bone Thugs-N-Harmony) #Babydoll #Close My Eyes #Whenever You Call #Fly Away (Butterfly Reprise) #The Beautiful Ones #Outside #Honey (So So Def Radio Mix) #Honey (Def Club Mix) #Mi Todo 'Number 1's(1998)' right|200px #Sweetheart ( avec Jermaine Dupri) #When you believe ( avec Whitney Houston) #Whenever you call ( avec Brian McKnight) #My All #Honey #Always be me my babe #One sweet day ( avec Boyz II Men ) #Fantasy ( Bad Boy remix feat. Ol'Dirty Bastard) #Hero #Dreamlover #I'll be there ( avec Trey Lorenz ) #Emotions #I don't wanna cry #Someday #Love takes time #Vision of love #I still believe 'Rainbow (1999)' right|200px #Heartbreaker (avec Jay-Z) #Can't Take That Away (Mariah's Theme) #Bliss #How Much (avec Usher) #After Tonight #X-Girlfriend #Heartbreaker (Remix) (avec Da Brat et Missy Elliott) #Vulnerability (Interlude) #Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) #Crybaby #Did I Do That? (avec Mystikal et Master P) #Petals #Rainbow (Interlude) #Thank God I Found You (avec Joe et 98 Degrees) #Theme from Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To) (Bonus) #Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) (avec Westlife) (Bonus) 'Glitter (2001)' right|200px #Loverboy (remix) #Lead the Way #If We #Didn't Mean to Turn You On #Don't Stop (Funkin' 4 Jamaica) #All My Life #Reflections (Care Enough) #Last Night a DJ Saved My Life #Want You #Never Too Far #Twister #Loverboy 'Charmbracelet (2002)' right|200px #Through the rain #Boy (I need you) (avec Cam'ron) #The One #Yours #You got me (avec Jay-Z et Freeway) #I Only Wanted #Clown #My Saving Grace #You had Your Chance #Lullaby #Irresistible (Westside Connection) #Subtle Invitation #Bringing' on the Heartbreak #Sunflowers for Alfred Roy Réédition #Through the rain (remix) (avec Kelly Price et Joe) 'The Emancipation of Mimi (2005)' right|200px #It's Like That #We Belong Together #Shake It Off #Mine Again #Say Somethin' (feat. Snoop Dogg) #Stay The Night #Get Your Number (feat. Jermaine Dupri) #One And Only (feat. Twista) #Circles #Your Girl #I Wish You Knew #To The Floor (feat. Nelly) #Joy Ride #Fly Like A Bird #Sprung (Bonus) #Secret Love (Bonus) Pistes bonus Ultra Platinum Edition #Don't Forget About Us #Makin' It Last All Night (What It Do) (feat. Jermaine Dupri) #So Lonely (One & Only Part II) (feat. Twista) #We Belong Together (Remix) feat. Jadakiss et Styles P. Bonus DVD #It's Like That (Video) #We Belong Together (Video) #Shake It Off (Video) #Get Your Number (Video) #Don't Forget About Us (Video) (Bonus) 'E=MC2 (2008)' right|200px #Migrate (Feat. T-Pain) #Touch My Body #Cruise Control (Feat. Damian Marley) #I Stay In Love #Side Effects (Feat. Young Jeezy) #I'm That Chick #Love Story #I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time #Last Kiss (Feat. Jermaine Dupri) #Thanx 4 Nothin' #O.O.C. #For The Record #Bye Bye #I Wish You Well #Heat (Bonus) #4Real4Real (Feat. Da Brat) (Bonus) 'Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel (2009)' right|200px #Betcha Gon' Know (The Prologue) #Obsessed #H.A.T.E.U. #Candy Bling #Ribbon #Inseparable #Standing O #It's A Wrap #Up Out My Face #Up Out My Face (The Reprise) #More Than Just Friends #The Impossible #The Impossible (The Reprise) #Angel (The Prelude) #Angels Cry #Languishing (The Interlude) #I Want To Know What Love Is 'Merry Christmas II You (2010)' right|200px #Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (Intro) #Oh Santa! #O Little Town of Bethlehem/Little Drummer Boy (Medley) #Christmas Time Is in the Air Again #The First Noel/Born is the King (Interlude) #When Christmas Comes #Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane) #Charlie Brown Christmas #O Come All Ye Faithful/Hallelujah Chorus (featuring Patricia Carey) #O Holy Night (Live from WPC in South Central Los Angeles) #One Child #All I Want for Christmas Is You (Extra Festive) #Auld Lang Syne (The New Year's Anthem) 'The Art of Letting Go (2013)' à venir Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son compte twitter: Mariah Carey *Son site officiel: Mariah Carey *Son compte facebook officiel: Mariah Carey *Sa chaîne Youtube: Mariah Carey *Elle est la deuxième artiste à avoir eu le plus de singles numéros 1 au Billboard (18 au total), dépassant Elvis Presley ou Michael Jackson. *Sa musique I Still Believe fut utilisée dans Glee en mash-up avec Super Bass de Nicki Minaj. Nominations et récompenses A venir Galerie Photoshoot Carey.jpg Vidéos Clips Mariah Carey thumb|left|270 px|Vision of Lovethumb|right|270 px|Love Takes Time thumb|left|270 px|Someday thumb|right|270 px|I Don't Wanna Cry Emotions thumb|left|270 px|Emotions thumb|right|270 px|Can't Let Go thumb|left|270 px|Make It Happen Music Box thumb|left|270 px|Hero thumb|right|270 px|Anytime You Need A Friend Merry Christmas thumb|left|270 px|O Holy Night Daydream thumb|left|270 px|Fantasythumb|right|270 px|One Sweet Daythumb|left|270 px|Always Be My Babythumb|right|270 px|Forever Butterfly thumb|left|270 px|Honey thumb|right|270 px|Butterfly thumb|left|270 px|The Roof thumb|right|270 px|Breakdown (Featuring Krayzie Bone & Wish Bone) thumb|left|270 px|My All Number 1's thumb|left|270 px|I'll Be There thumb|right|270 px|Sweetheartthumb|right|270 px|When You Believe thumb|left|270 px|I Still Believe Rainbow thumb|left|270 px|Heartbreaker thumb|right|270 px|Thank God I Found You thumb|left|270 px|Crybaby Charmbracelet thumb|left|270 px|Through The Rain thumb|right|270 px|Boy (I Need You) thumb|left|270 px|I Know What You Want thumb|right|270 px|Bringin' On The Heartbreak The Emancipation of Mimi thumb|left|270 px|It's Like That thumb|right|270 px|We Belong Together thumb|left|270 px|Shake It Off thumb|right|270 px|Get Your Number thumb|left|270 px|Don't Forget About Us thumb|right|270 px|Say Somethin' E=MC2 thumb|left|270 px|Touch My Body thumb|right|270 px|Bye Bye thumb|left|270 px|I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time thumb|right|270 px|I Stay In Love Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel thumb|left|270 px|Obsessed thumb|right|270 px|I Want To Know What Love Is Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur